Sabrina Jung
Main = | background = white | font = century gothic | color1 =#D358F7 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #D358F7 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = #D358F7 | image = sabrina.jpg | width = 250 | age = Sixteen | gender = Female | education = BHS | birthday = 5th of October, 1999 | address = Graceland | occupation = Unemployed | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad + Sister | personality = Sabrina is a very direct person. Sometimes, she can come across as rude, but she really doesn't mean to be like that. There have been many time when Sabrina has made people think that she dislikes them, when she really doesn't have a problem with them at all, she just expressed her opinion in a direct way that made the other person feel as if she was being rude to them. Sabrina is a very good friend. She remembers all the small things like what her friend is allergic too and when they got their braces taken off, though to some people it may seem a little weird, her friends find it perfectly normal. Sabrina is also a great listener, though she is not that close to everyone in her friendship group, she is usually the first one the girls would go to if they had a problem or if they were upset. Sabrina is a very bright girl, she has always gotten very good grades at school. A lot of people think that her sister and her parents pushed her to be like that but the truth is that Sabrina actually taught herself when she was younger and always regulated herself to do her homework. She is not the sort of person who puts things off until the day before they are due. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Brown (naturally) Red (at the moment) *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'5" (169 cm) Sabrina is often considered very pretty in a very distinctive way. She dresses in a pretty average way, jeans and a jumper in winter, shorts and a t-shirt in summer. She sometimes wears dresses, but only really on special occasions. Sabrina's hair is naturally brown, but when she was fifteen she died it red because she got bored of it. Her parents didn't really approve at first, but now they are used to it and they don't mind. | family = *Mum: Sabrina has a very close relationship with her mum. Her mum is a teacher at university, and Sabrina thinks that her mum is a very smart woman and she looks up to her for that. *Dad: Sabrina has a very similar relationship with her dad to that of her mum. Sabrina's father is an accountant, and she thinks that he is also very intelligent and a good role model. Sabrina loves her dad, though she doesn't really spend that much time with him. *Sister: Sabrina's sister, Amalia has what is known as a strong personality, like Sabrina. Sabrina and Amalia sometimes clash, and they fight a lot, but deep down they really care about each other. | friends = *Mitsu Yoshida: Sabrina met Mitsu when she started high school. At first, they weren't that close because Mitsu is quite shy, but now they are very close friends. Sabrina and Mitsu have a lot of inside joke type of things that they laugh at a lot. *Nicholas Heung: Sabrina wouldn't say that she and Nicholas are friends, more that he is friends with some of her friends, in fact, she tends to tease him a lot as she finds him fairly irritating, but they don't really hate each other. *Miki Sato: Miki and Sabrina have been friends since their first year of high school. Sabrina kind of treats Miki like a little kid (even though Miki is like 9 months older), because she thinks she has a cute type of personality, but she doesn't baby her or anything. *Violet Yao: Violet is Sabrina's best friend. They fight a lot because they are both very opinionated, but they will always care about each other. *Soomin Gong: Soomin is someone who Sabrina respects, but finds a bit hard to talk to because she is very quiet. *Bobby Jeon: Bobby and Sabrina kind of don't really like each other that much, but their friends are friends so sometimes they hang out. *Hailey Stokes *Tasha Park *Shayanne Angeles *Kimmy Lee *Jonathon Choi | history = Sabrina was born on the 5th of October, 1999 in Barfield. When Sabrina was born, her parents had only just moved to Barfield five years ago, before that they lived in South Korea, but Sabrina has never lived there and she doesn't speak Korean or connect with the culture. Sabrina has one older sister, Amalia. Amalia and Sabrina have a lot of fights and most people would think that they don't care about each other, but despite the fighting, they really love each other. As a very small child, Sabrina loved to play sports and read books with her mum. She loved how the stories her mum told her made her imagine new things and how playing sport made her feel excited and competitive. When Sabrina started primary school, she made a lot of friends. This was because of her bubbly, confident + outgoing personality. By the end of primary school, Sabrina was very popular and a lot of people admired her, but she was not one of those bitchy popular girls, she was just a very friendly person, and that's why everyone liked her. When she started high school, she found it much harder to make friends because she didn't know that many people and they were all new to her. She also found it difficult because everything was so different, the girls and boys didn't want to be nice to each other anymore, they wanted to be better or more popular than everyone else, which Sabrina thought was really stupid. Sabrina made friends with the people who she thought were nice, rather than the people who she thought were popular and would make her more popular. The girls who she made friends with were not really unpopular as such, they were just mostly shyer than the other people, so they went around mostly unnoticed. As an older girl now, Sabrina doesn't really play sport anymore, it's not that she doesn't like it anymore, it's just that she finds other ways to spend her time. Most of Sabrina's spare time is spent doing homework or reading or socialising with her friends. Unlike most girls her age, Sabrina would rather actually see her friends rather than just texting them, and she would rather read than be on Instagram or other social media. | trivia = *Sabrina loves the colour pink. *Sabrina hates cats, and is always saying how dogs are better than cats. | note = Jihyo is amazing, she's not as good as Sana, but she slayssss | fc = Park Ji-soo/Jihyo | user = BunnyC}} |-| 2023 Verse = |-| B.B.S. Verse = Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:BunnyC's characters Category:Barfield residents